Harry Potter, El Potter
by Lord Fic
Summary: En su primer año en Hogwarts, Harry se da cuenta de lo poco que sabe de su familia y busca informacion, lo que encuentra lo deja más que impresionado. Ahora sabiendo sobre su decendencia como ultimo Potter decide tomar su lugar en el mundo magico, no como el chico que vivio, si no como Harry Potter, el ultimo Potter. AU Super Harry.
1. Chapter 1

**-Harry Potter, El Potter.-**

Eran las tres de la madrugada y todos estaban dormidos. Los profesores encargados de patrullar los pasillos se encontraban en sus camas disfrutando de un bello y refrescante sueño. Por todo el castillo Hogwarts tan solo se escuchaban los ruidosos ronquidos de los cuatros mágicos colgados en las extensas paredes. La oscuridad reinaba por los rincones del famoso castillo y unas cuantas velas iluminaban los pasillos.

Esa noche marcaba la última noche de un año mas en Hogwarts y muchos se retiraron a sus camas ha tempranas horas, ansiosos y contentos para que llegara el día siguiente y poder reunirse con sus familias después de ausentarse por varios meses.

Pero en una esquina del castillo Hogwarts escuela de magia y hechicería. En la biblioteca de la institución se encontraba sentado en un rincón en una de las sillas, un chico con pelo negro revoltoso. El chico según se podía ver por la vela que llevaba encendida cerca de el, siendo única fuente de luz mientras leía un libro con sorpresa y concentración. El chico en si era un poco pequeño con ojos verdes que brillaban con una luz sobrenatural detrás de unos lentes grandes y ovalados. Pero que mas destacaba al chico por en sima de los demás era la cicatriz en forma de "z" que llevaba en la frente.

Este chico era conocido por el mundo mágico como Harry James Potter, el chico que vivió y aniquilador del Señor tenebroso Voldemort.

Este ha sido un año muy extraño para el Potter. Todo comenzó con una carta extraña comunicándole sobre su aceptación a una escuela de magia a la cual no había mandado solicitud. Luego fue introducido al mundo mágico por un medio gigante llamado Hagrid y conseguir todo lo necesario para comenzar sus estudios en la magia.

Sus meses en Hogwarts fueron lo mejores de su vida. Por fin hizo amigos y podía comer todas las veces que pudiera sin temor de ser castigado, ya no tenía que contenerse en sus estudios y era orgulloso de ser unos de los mejores estudiantes de todo el año. Pero las cosas comenzaron ha cambiar cuando sucedieron sucesos inexplicables resultando fines muy dolorosos para el.

Afortunadamente logro salir en una sola pieza.

Pero esa no es la razón por la que se encontraba en la biblioteca ha esas horas mientras sus compañeros dormían tranquilamente. No, el estaba hay para aprender mas de su familia. Durante todo el año el fue comparado con sus padres y a veces mas de una persona llego a el hablando de una posible alianza pero Harry no entendiendo nada solo respondió con hablaremos luego, otro fueron un poco mas atrevido y demandaron una explicación por que alguien de su altura vestía trapos de segunda siendo el de una familia tan poderosa como los Potter.

Harry estaba mas que confundido. El sabia poco de su familia y no entendía de qué les estaban hablando. En realidad ¿Quiénes eran los Potter? Harry se dio cuenta que necesitaba respuestas. Al principio decidió preguntarles a los profesores pero luego analizo su situación y tomo la decisión que no debería molestarlos con sus problemas. Así que visito el lugar donde creía que podía encontrar la información que necesitaba. La biblioteca.

Ir a la biblioteca fue la mejor decisión que pudo haber hecho, admitió. Haber leído sobre la familia Potter fue un buen abrí ojos para el. Los Potter era considera unas de las casas ama antiguas y respetadas de todo Inglaterra. Ellos eran orgullosos, poderosos y muy ricos. Los Potter junto a otras familias como los Bones y los Black fueron las familias que crearon el ministerio de Magia dándoles grandes privilegios que otras casas pero al parecer el ministerio se ha vuelto corrupto y han ignorado las leyes de los viejos tiempo. Ellos tenían unas de las cámaras más grandes en gringotts y eran la mayor fuente económica del mundo mágico siendo dueño de varios lugares importantes como empresas de creación de Pociones, reservas de dragones en romania, varias tiendas en el Callejón Diagon y teniendo varias posiciones en el wizengamot.

Ahora entendía porque las personas lo veían extrañamente, el no solo era el chico que vivió pero también el último Potter, futuro Lord de una de las casas más importantes y poderosas del mundo mágico.

"¡Increíble!" Exclamo en voz baja sosteniendo el libro con fuerza. Sus ojos rondaban por las páginas absorbiendo todo sobre su linaje y lugar en el mundo mágico. "Pensar que mi familia es tan antigua. Nunca en mi vida me hubiera imaginado ser parte de algo tan importante… Es… E-e-esta es mi oportunidad de liberarme de los Dursleys." Murmuro pensativamente. Ahora conociendo sus derechos y los privilegios que veían con ser un Potter se le haría fácil dejar a los abusivos Dursleys.

Pero debía jugar sus cartas bien para no levantar sospecha sabia que si algún profesor lo pillaba intentarían detenerlo en tomar control de la fortuna que pertenece. Ellos no debería de importarles pero tenía el sentimiento de que lo intentarían. Quien sabe que sucedería si es descubierto por Snape de todos los profesores. Sintió un escalofrió en solo pensar en ello.

"_Tempus" _conjuro un reloj y vio que era bastante tarde. Mañana será un día de cambios y necesitaba toda la energía posible. Colocando los libros en sus respetivos con un suspiro cansado, tomo su capa de invencibilidad y se la tiro en sima. Camino por el pasillo tratando de no hacer ningún ruido y entro en su cama después de haber dicho la clave a la pintura guardiana en la entrada. Harry descubrió que no importaba si ella estaba despierta o dormida una vez que nombras la clave el cuadro se movía sola. Se preguntaban cuantos estudiantes habían descubierto este secreto y aprovechaban para escaparse en las noches para hacer de las de ellos. Suponía que los gemelos Weasley conocían de este secreto porque era imposible planear una broma tan grande como las que ellos hacen sin tener por lo menos unas cuantas horas de preparación.

Le lanzo una ultima mirada a sus compañeros de habitación verificando si estaban dormidos, satisfecho de que lo estaban se tiro a su cama y el sueño no tardo mucho en apoderarse de el. Libertad fue su último pensamiento antes de ser abrazado en los brazos de los sueños.

"¡Vamos Harry quiero que conozcas a mis padres!" Exclamo Hermione mientras prácticamente jalaba a Harry quien en cambio luchaba por no dejar caer sus pertenencias. Por suerte dejo que Hedwig fuera de su jaula para que volara mientras el iba a gringotts.

"¡Hermione mas despacio!" Se quejo Harry mientras intentaba saltar del fuerte agarre de su amiga pero increíblemente era imposible. Suspiro rindiéndose pero prometió que en estas vacaciones vería a un doctor mágico y arreglara los problemas de su cuerpo. Harry no era tonto en ese aspecto el sabia que los años con los Dursleys había ocasionado problema en su crecimiento actualmente era considerado uno de los chicos mas pequeños de estatura de todo la escuela y sinceramente le molestaba. Según aprendió su padre y Madre eran de alta estatura. James, su padre fue el mas alto de su clase después de un tal Samuel Loverpack.

Afortunadamente Hermione le soltó la mano en cuando vio a lo que pensó que eran sus padres. Vio como intercambiaban abrazos y no pudo evitar en sentir un poco de celos pero enterró esos sentimientos rápidamente sus padres estaban muertos y no volverían, además el ya no necesitaba padres. La idea de tenerlos desapareció hace tiempo con Dursleys solo queda vivir por ellos y mantener el legado Potter fuerte y orgulloso como lo leyó en los libros de historias.

"¡Harry! ¡Harry! ¡Ven y conoce a mis padres! ¡Ven!" Pestaño un poco al escuchar el llamado de Hermione y fue acercándose con una sonrisa cortes. Tratando de dar la mejor impresión a los Granger.

Tiro su mano derecha hacia la mama de Hermione pero ella lo agarro en un sorpresivo abrazo. "¡Con que eres Harry Potter! Hermione me ha hablado mucho de ti." Exclamo ella abrazándolo aun más fuerte. Harry se sonrojo cuando su cabeza quedo en medio de los senos de la bella mujer. "Te agradecemos mucho por ser amigo de nuestra hija. Ella siempre nos habla de lo buen amigo que eres y de cómo la defiendes pero al parecer se le olvido decir lo apuesto que eres." Dijo ella una vez que lo soltó del abrazo y sonrió un poco al ver la cara roja de Harry. El aun no estaba acostumbrado a los abrazo, siempre se sentía incomodo las chicas dicen que lo hace ver lindo por eso se han tomado el papel de abrazarlo en los pasillo dejándolo tartamudeando y rojo. Ron muchas veces comenta lo suertudo que es y han discutido pero Harry se acostumbro a lo celoso que es Ron.

"¡Mama!" Grito Hermione avergonzada.

El papa de Hermione solo dejo salir una carcajada. Se hacer y le puso una mano en el hombre de Harry. "Es un placer de conocerte Harry. Espero que mi hija no te metas en mucho problemas."

"No se preocupe señor Hermione es la que siempre me saca de ellos." Admitió en con una risa nerviosa. "Ella es la mejor amiga que tengo."

"¡Oh! ¡Harry!" Exclamo Hermione dándole un abrazo a Harry. "Tu eres mi mejor amigo también y siempre lo serás"

Los padres de Hermione compartieron una sonrisa. Habían escuchado grandes cosas de Harry, pensaron que su hija estaba exagerando pero viéndolo ahora se dieron cuenta de lo especial que es este chico.

"Se que a Hermione le gusta abrazarte mucho Harry." Los dos se sonrojaron y Hermione dejo ir a Harry mientras el solo sonreía nerviosamente. No quería que los padres de Hermione malinterpretaran su relación con ella, el no sentía esa clase de sentimiento por ella. Además Hermione no era su tipo. "Pero lamentablemente tenemos cosas que hacer. La tía Maggy nos espera en casa." Se disculpo la señora Granger.

Harry sacudió su cabeza. "No se detenga por mi, señora. Estoy seguro que mi tío debe estar cerca buscando, el no tardara en llegar." La verdad es que Vernon no vendrá a buscarlo. Hace dos noche Harry le mando una carta por vía Hedwig informándole que no necesitara de su servicio este verano y que un profesor lo llevaría a casa. Claro esto es una mantera pero necesitaba un segundo plan por si las cosas no salen como lo esperaba.

"¿Estas seguro Harry? No quieres que nos quedemos un poco." Pregunto Hermione evidentemente preocupada pero Harry negó con su cabeza.

"No te preocupes Hermione, no es necesario. No quiero que hagas esperar a tu tía… en lo que sea que vallan hacer." Harry comenzaba ha preocuparse conocía a Hermione y sabia lo que preocupada por el. Ni Ron se preocupaba tanto como ella.

Hermione asintió lentamente y le dio un último abrazo antes de desaparecer con su familia entre la multitud de personas. Espero un momento antes de salir de la plataform caminar hacia el bar de Tom. Tapo su cicatriz con su pelo cual había crecido bastante, entre poco podría amarrarlo en una cola de caballo.

Entro el bar con cuidado de que nadie le notara cual era fácil porque muchas familias se dirigían al callejón para pasar un buen tiempo y celebrar por las buenas notas. Hablando de notas se acordó de verlas recibido pero no tenia la oportunidad de verlas. Miro hacia los lados y se movió hacia una de las esquinas deshabitadas y saco un papel de su bolsillo inscritas en ellas esta su calificación del año.

_Notas de Aprobado:  
Excepcional (E)  
Supera las Expectativas (S)  
Aceptable (A)  
Notas de Desaprobado:  
Insatisfactorio (I)  
Desastroso (D)  
Troll (T) _

_Harry Potter obtuvo:  
Astronomía: E  
Cuidado de Criaturas Mágica: E  
Encantamientos: E  
Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras: E  
Adivinación: A  
Herbología: S  
Historia de la Magia: A  
Pociones: S  
Transformaciones: E_

_Harry Potter ha obtenido el 6to lugar del año. ¡Felicidades!_

_Sub-Directora de Hogwarts escuela de magia y hechicería._

_Minerva McGonagall._

Harry miro el papel con los ojos abiertos y quijada guindando. Su expresión fue tan cómica que algunas personas lo comenzaron a mirar extraño pero Harry no le presto atención el estaba sorprendido por la buena nota, raja eso. ¡Su nota es excelente! Nunca en su vida había conseguido una nota tan buena. Aunque antes el se veía obligado a contenerse pero aun así era increíble. Prometió agradecerle a Hermione y Sarah, una chica de Ravenclaw, por haberle ayudado ha estudiar. Estaba seguro que Hermione tendría una nota como la de el o aun mejor y Sarah siendo una Ravenclaw consiguiera una de las mejores notas, era una lastima que no podía decir lo mismo de Ron, el nunca estudiaba y prefería jugar ajedrez mágico con Dean.

Colocando el papel en su bolsillo camino hacia la entrada del callejón donde Tom se encontraba abriendo la entrada a los que no sabían. Se le acerco mirando hacia el suelo y le pidió educadamente que le permitiera pasar el callejón, dándole una impresión de un chico tímido.

"Aquí tienes jovencito. ¡Que la pases bien!" Tom abrió la puerta sin preguntar ni por su nombre y abrió la entrada sin darle una segunda mirada.

Harry dejo salir un aire que no supo que contenía y camino hacia el banco. El callejón no había cambiado nada desde la última vez que estuvo ahí y tenía la impresión de que no cambiara en mucho tiempo. Según leyó en la biblioteca los magos en Inglaterra prefieren seguir las tradiciones antiguas, queriendo decir al estilo medieval mientras que los muggles avanzaban en tecnología y muchas cosas más. Como la última vez el callejón estaba repleto personas hasta el tope y le era difícil moverse entre los que para el, eran gigantes. Todo mientras trataba desesperadamente de taparse la frente.

El viaje hacia el banco fue incomodo y cansado pero logro llegar sin ser descubierto. Entro el banco y se dirigió hacia el goblin sentado en una silla detrás de un escritorio.

"Mr. Potter." Dijo el goblin antes de que Harry pudiera decir algo. Harry lo miro sorprendido. "Si, Señor Potter sabemos que es usted desde el momento que entro a nuestro banco. Nadie entra sin nosotros saberlo, bueno al menos ahora." Dijo el goblin con una voz grave y viéndolo por detrás de unos lentes angulares con ojos de un depredador.

Harry trago saliva nervioso y tan solo asintió con la cabeza.

El goblin movió sus labios mostrando unos dientes muy afilados, supuso que esa era la forma de ellos sonreír. "Dígame señor Potter ¿en que le podemos ayudar hoy?" Pregunto un poco impaciente, Harry lo entendía. En Hogwarts aprendió que los goblin valoraban mucho el tiempo y era mala idea.

Harry tomo un poco de aire. "Vengo a ver al administrador de finanzas de la familia Potter." Dijo Harry.

El goblin lo miro sorprendido pero rápidamente cambio a una sonrisa que mando escalofríos por la espalda. Salto de su silla y le señalo a Harry que lo siguiera. El Potter lo miro confuso pero siguió al goblin. Caminaron por un pasillo empleo pasando por varias oficinas con nombres en sus puertas Harry pudo distinguir algunas como los Bones, Malfoy, Black, Longbottom y varias familias mas.

Los dos se detuvieron delante de una puerta con el nombre Potter en grande marcado en el centro.

Dentro de la oficina se encontraba un goblin con traje negro detrás de un escritorio. El animal mágico los miro molesto por haber interrumpido su trabajo.

"¿Qué quieren ustedes?" Demando asiendo un ruido extraño con sus dientes.

"Harry Potter exige ver el estado de su cuenta y lugar en el mundo mágico, Rakno." El goblin se sorprendió viendo a Harry como si fuera lo mas interesante de todo el mundo. Entendió que el Rakno comenzaba a preocuparse el era el dueño de la cuenta que el estaba encargado de cuidar y si Harry deseaba podía cambiarlo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos perdiendo todo privilegio de ser administrador de una de las familias mas antigua y noble del mundo mágico.

Rakno inclino su cabeza rápidamente mostrando su absoluto respecto. "Disculpe mis malos modales señor Potter, soy Rakno he estado encargado de la finanzas Potter desde los tiempos de sus abuelos." Se introdujo el goblin orgullosamente.

Harry oculto una sonrisa. Le resultaba chistoso como un goblin puede cambiar de carácter con tan solo escuchar el nombre de alguna familia importante. Pero claro la cosa no era tan simple, los nombres de las familias mágicas más antiguas llevaban un peso grande en la comunidad mágica. Todo aire acercándose al goblin lo más recto posible y estiro su mano. Rakno lo miro sorprendido pero le agarro la mano dándole una risa predadora. "Es un placer conocerle Administrador Rakno espero que nos llevemos bien el los próximos años." Dijo Harry.

Rakno asintió. "Eso espero." Tomo asiento y le señalo a Harry que se sentara también luego de despedir al goblin que trajo a Harry hacia la oficina. "Cuénteme Señor Potter ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted este día?"

Harry solo le lanzo una mirada y el goblin supo que esta reunión tardaría mucho tiempo.

**Nota del autor:**

**Esto es una prueba de mi primer fic de Harry Potter.**

**Esto es un OCC así que esperen a un Harry diferente. Aquí Harry investiga sobre su familia y se apodera de su lugar en el mundo mágico claro limitado pero será capaz de independizarse más de Dumbledore y dejar a los Dursleys. **


	2. Chapter 2

-Harry Potter, El Potter.-

La oficina era grande con muchos libros colocados en los estantes al lado izquierdo de la pared, detrás y al lado derecho podían encontrar diferentes estilos de armas colgados en toda su gloria. Harry observo esto disimuladamente en segundos. Según los libros los goblin eran una rasa guerra de elfos. Disfrutaban las peleas y resolvían sus conflictos matando ha sangre fría a sus contrincantes. Muchos no lo admiten pero estos duendes son muy peligrosos, tanto que el ministro se ha dado la tarea de monitorear ha gringotts de cerca evitando que traten de comenzar una nueva guerra.

Una guerra que sabía muy bien que no podían ganar.

"Tengo muchas dudas, señor administrador.", Comenzó a decir Harry tratando de disminuir el nerviosismo en su voz, ver al goblin sentado a tan solos milímetros de el se dio cuenta de la realidad. Hay estaba el, Harry James Potter, el chico sumiso y inseguro de el mismo tratando de orgullecer a sus fallecidos padres tomando su lugar en un mundo desconocido y peligroso, llevando a su gloria pasada a una familia antigua que según los libros eran fuertes, valientes, seguros y orgullosos. Todo lo contrario a el. "Según entiendo soy el ultimo descendiente de una familia poderosa; mágicamente como política. ¿Cierto?", Pregunto Harry.

Rakno lo miro confuso un momento antes de responder. "Señor Potter, disculpe pero todos sabemos que usted es el ultimo miembro de la familia Potter y futuro Lord. Usted, joven Potter es muy poderoso mágicamente y políticamente. No se porque me pregunta eso sabiendo ya la respuesta.", Dijo el goblin molesto creyendo que Harry era como los magos de otras familias mágicas de purasangre quienes aprovechaban cualquier oportunidad para estregarle en la cara todo el oro que poseen a las familias más pobres.

Harry asintió. "Ustedes desde hace mucho tiempo lo saben pero yo, el potter, apenas me he enterado hace unos cuantas semanas atrás por eso estoy aquí.", Aclaro Harry un poco avergonzado en si mismo pero quien lo culparía, el fue criado en una casa como esclavo donde aprendió a seguir ordenes sin preguntar y aceptar cosas que se le fueron negado en su niñez.

Rakno lo miro sorprendido. "¡Imposible! Su guardián le debió entrenar desde los cinco años en la cultura mágica, ética y tradiciones mágicas para cuando llegue a la edad de los 17 años poder tomar control de la familia Potter.", Exclamo el goblin.

"Señor, mi guardiana es una muggle y no sabe nada de magia.", Harry en su interior agradecía las horas que paso en el baño entrenado las expresiones para salir de algún castigo de los Dursleys porque en este momento le estaba dando buen uso colocando un rostro de confusión. "De echo, creía que la magia no existía hasta que se me entrego la carta de aceptación a Hogwarts hace meses.".

Rakno no podía creer las palabras había escuchado. En sus años como goblin nunca ha estado en una situación como esta, era irreal. Pero ahora tan solo podía ver a este joven con la mirada más incrédula que puede dar. "¿Dice usted que nadie le ha explicado sobre su lugar como líder de una de la familias mas poderosa en el mundo mágico?", Pregunto no confiando sus sentidos desarrollados por la magia.

Harry asintió. "Fui criado por mi tía, Petunia Dursleys. Ella es una muggle que odia la magia y nunca me ha contado nada de mis verdaderos padres, mas bien me dijo que murieron en un accidente automovilísticos borrachos, dice que ellos eran unos buenos para nada que me abandonaron.", Harry siempre se sintió confundido y herido. No podía entender porque su tía lo trataba de ese modo, como un esclavo. Compartían la misma sangre, las familias no deberían tratarse de ese modo. Había leído sobre familias abusivas de cómo golpeaban a sus hijos y aunque los Dursleys no llegaran hasta ese puntotemía que lo hicieran en el futuro y no pudiera hacer nada para detenerlo.

Rakno lo miro agitado y furioso. "¡Esto es inaudito! Muy bien dice en el testamento de sus padres que de ninguna circunstancia debía usted vivir con su tía Petunia.".

"¿Testamento?" Pregunto Harry confundido. "¿Qué testamento?".

Rakno lo miro sorprendido. "¿No sabe usted del el ultimo testamento de James y Lily Potter?", Harry negó con su cabeza. "¡Imposible! ¡Dumbledore nos aseguro que usted estaba siendo educado apropiadamente como sus padres lo indicaron…!".

"¡Espere! ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Dumbledore?!", Exclamo Harry interrumpiendo al goblin. "¡¿Albus Dumbledore, director de Hogwarts?!".

Rakno asintió. "Si, Dumbledore es su guardián en el mundo mágico. El es el encargado de su educación y bienestar, pero al parecer nos ha mentido. Si lo que usted me dicho es cierto, el Señor Dumbledore ha fallado el protegerle y ha ido en contra de las palabras del Lord James Potter y Lady Lily Potter dejando bajo el mismo techo que su hermana Petunia Dursleys. Automáticamente pierde el derecho de ser su guardián.

Harry antes de venir estaba seguro que se encontraría con muchas sorpresas. Al principio no confiaba en las palabras escritas en el libro pero viendo las miradas extrañas de los otros estudiantes comenzó ha creer tan solo un poco. Pensando que no perdería nada tratar, se dispuso a venir al banco mágico usando todo su coraje de Gryffindor. Espero enterarse de muchas cosas una vez que fue aceptado por Rakno pero nunca en su vida espero que el hombre que comenzaba ha respectar fuera la misma persona que lo coloco en la casa de sus familiares abusivos. No sabia que sentir en estos momentos, rabia, miedo y muchas emociones mas invadieron su mente. ¿Por qué lo haría?

Rakno sentía como la magia comenzaba a agitarse en la oficina y miro al Potter con admiración. Los objetos comenzaban a moverse rápidamente, los ojos de Harry comenzaban a brillar un poco. Tenia que actuar rápidamente antes que sucediera algo. "¡Señor Potter!, no sabemos con exactitud porque el Señor Dumbledore fue en contra de las ultimas palabras de sus padres. Lo mejor es que usted converse con el cuando pueda.", Dijo apresuradamente Rakno, suspiro con alivio cuando sus palabras lograron calmar al joven Potter un poco. No quería saber que pasaría si Harry se enfureciera mas y dejara salir su magia alertando ha sus superiores, ellos se lo tomarían como un acto de guerra y intentarían atacar al su jefe, quizás matarlo. Algo que los magos no tolerarían y comenzaría una guerra entre dos especies.

Harry aun temblaba de la rabia pero su magia no reaccionaba a ella. No entendía que fue lo que paso hace momento pero sentía que era bienvenido. Como una fuente de poder se había despertado después de años estar dormida. Respiro profundo varias veces para tranquilar su ira como lo leyó en uno de los libros que su tía Petunia le compro a Vernon para que controlara su ira y no terminara matándolo.

Miro al goblin temeroso. "¡Lo siento muchos Señor! No se lo que me paso. Es la primera vez siento algo así es como si algo hubiera despertado…".

Rakno negó con su cabeza. "Es normal entre los magos poderoso como usted, Señor Potter.".

"¿Poderoso? Pero si yo no soy nada poderoso. Soy normal como cualquier otro estudiante. Algunos son tienen mas magia que yo y mucho mas control.", Dijo Harry incrédulo. Es cierto a pesar de sus buenas calificaciones Harry era uno de los chicos mas débiles mágicamente de su grupo. Eso era uno de las causas por el cual Draco Malfoy encontraba placer en burlarse de el. Si combatían en un duelo no dudaba que el perdería, muy fuerte.

Rakno lo miro como si no le creyera ninguna palabra. "¿Esta usted seguro de lo que dice?", Harry asintió. "¡Pero es imposible según las medidas de Merlín, ha tan solo su nacimiento su núcleo mágico podía ser comparado al de un adolecente!", Exclamo furioso el goblin.

"¿Medidas de Merlín?", Pregunto Harry confundido. "Nunca he escuchado de tal cosa."

Rakno asintió. "Y no espero que lo haya echo, Señor Potter. Esta información se ha mantenido oculta por el ministro por mucho tiempo para impedir que los magos descubran la cantidad de poder que poseen. Antes no lo era y los más poderosos se unían para tratar de controlar a los más débiles. El ministro de hace 400 años, Rafael Black, se encargo de esconder este hechizo y prohibirlo bajo un juramento a todas las familias mágicas. Solo algunos están autorizados ha utilizarlos, los Aurores de alto rango pueden. Su padre fue uno de ellos y utilizo este hechizo en usted sin el ministerio lo sepa.

"Este hechizo fue creado por Merlín quien es el mago mas poderoso de todo los tiempos con 1000 de nivel. Los muggles tienen magia aun que muy poca con 20PM. Los squib 70PM a 100PM tanto como para usar los productos creados por la magia como las escobas pero no tanto como para usar una varita. Los estudiantes tienen de 120PM a 400 PM. Mientras los adultos de 420PM a 650PM. Un mago con más de 650PM es considerado poderoso señor Potter. Dumbledore es considerado uno de los magos mas fuerte del mundo tiene 750PM de poder mágico y Voldemort según nuestros contactos tan solo tiene 720PM. Usted a su nacimiento tenía el poder hasta 300PM. Nunca se había escuchado de alguien con tanto poder mágico a su nacimiento. Alguien o algo debe estar bloqueando su poder.".

Harry estaba impresionado. Nunca pensó que algo podía medir la cantidad de poder que uno posee, ahora se daba cuenta de las tantas cosas que tenia que aprender. Cosas increíbles y fascinantes que brindaba en mundo mágico. "¡Espero! ¿Cómo que algo esta bloqueando mi magia? ¿Eso es posible?", Se podía escuchar el temor en la voz del Potter. Y pensar que tenía tanto poder por tanto tiempo y no podía usarlo porque algo lo estaba bloqueando.

Rakno rio. "Señor Potter sedara cuenta que hay pocas cosas imposibles en el mundo mágico." Miro serio al Harry. "Tiene que saber que debemos eliminar el bloqueo antes de que haga mas daño.".

Harry se puso recto en su silla y asintió con la misma seriedad que Rakno pero por dentro estaba que bailaba de la alegría. Ya no seria el hazmerreir de Malfoy, una vez que pueda usar toda su magia seria capaz de enfrentar a Draco y ponerlo en su puesto. Estas vacaciones la usaría para entrenar todo lo que pueda. "Haga lo que tenga que hacer Señor Rakno.".

Rakno saco su varita y dijo algunas palabras en voz baja en un idioma que no entendía. "Usare un hechizo para detectar bloqueos y hechizos en su cuerpo Señor Potter.", Le informo el goblin. Harry asintió y se quedo inmóvil sin saber que hacer. Rakno comenzó hablar pero se escuchaba diferente, como si varias voces intentaran hablar pero ninguna se entendía. Su varita comenzó ha brillar un poco y los ojos del goblin se nublaron un poco. La mano grande y peluda del duende comenzó a mover su varita enfrente de su cuerpo. Este proceso se mantuvo por dos minutos hasta que Rakno volvió a su estado normal pero pálido y respiraba forzadamente.

Harry sintiéndose preocupado por el duende trato de levantarse ayudarlo pero el goblin lo detuvo con su mano. "No se preocupe señor Potter solo estoy algo agotado por el uso de este hechizo. Hace mucho que no lo uso, ¡Sigh! temo que me estoy volviendo bastante viejo.", Bromeo el goblin pero Harry aun lo miraba preocupado. Rakno suspiro un poco recostando su espalda a la silla. "Señor Potter lo que acabo de descubrir me ha dejado desconcertado. Temo que es mucho mas serio de lo que creíamos.".

Harry lo miro nervioso. "¿Qué ha descubierto, Señor? ¿Es grave? ¿Se puede quitar el bloqueo?" Pregunto rápidamente.

Rakno lo miro un momento antes de responderle. "He descubierto algo alarmante. El bloqueo no es un siempre bloqueo creado por algún mago como creía. Al parecer su cicatriz no es solo una cicatriz." Dijo señalando su frente donde se encontraba la marca de la noche cuando sus padres murieron a manos del Voldemort. "Su cicatriz emite una gran cantidad de magia oscura, nunca he visto algo igual. Necesitamos eliminarla rápidamente. Pero ella no es el único bloqueo que tiene en su núcleo..."

"¡Tengo dos bloqueos!", Exclamo Harry

Rakno afirmo con su cabeza. "Si, aunque debió haber desaparecido hace mucho tiempo. Este bloqueo es usado por los padres para que sus bebes no se lastimen con las desprevenidas liberaciones de magia accidentales. Es un sello temporal que dura por cinco años sellando 50% de su magia pero la magia negra en su cicatriz sigue enviándole poder al sello evitando que desaparezca. Lo primero que debemos hacer es deshacernos de la magia negra. Para eso tenemos que ir a la cámara de los rituales.", Miro a Harry duramente. "Señor Potter este proceso le dolerá mucho, un dolor sin igual. Una vez comenzado no habrá huerta atrás.", Harry podía escuchar la seriedad en la voz del duende.

Harry trago saliva pero no estaba dispuesto a retroceder y volver con los Dursleys, esta era su vida y tomaría control de ella. No mas abusos, no mas vergüenzas, no mas confusión. Era su magia y ella pedía ser liberada. "Entiendo. Pero no vine aquí por nada. Mi magia pide ser liberada y eso lo que hare.", Nunca en su vida había estado mas confiado. Este era su momento, su oportunidad para una vida mejor y por nada en el mundo perdería su oportunidad.

Rakno sonrió mostrado unos dientes grandes y afilados. "Es igual que su abuelo, el nunca le temo al dolor y James tampoco. Usted es un verdadero Potter.", Harry lo miro feliz ser comparado con su abuelo y padre es el mayor honor que le pueden dar a Harry. "Antes que todo necesito avisarle que usted sufrirá algunos cambios en su cuerpo por la liberación de su poder.", Informo Rakno.

"¿Cambios?", Pregunto Harry mas curioso que preocupado. "¿Qué clases de cambios?".

Rakno suspiro. "Si, cambios señor Potter. Su cuerpo debe adaptarse a su nuevo poder. Actualmente usted tiene bloqueado 70% de su magia. 40% por el hechizo de sus padres y 30% por la magia oscura en su frente.".

Harry jadeo de la sorpresa no había hecho la matemática pero sabia que gran porción de su magia estaba sellada pero ¿70%? Eso es increíble. ¿Qué tan fuerte se volverá después de liberase de los bloqueos?

Rakno sonrió al ver la cara del Potter. "¡Ha! ¡Ha! Le había dicho que usted es un joven muy poderoso. Cuando terminemos el ritual dudo que Dumbledore le haga frente con tanto poder, Señor Potter", Harry aun lo miraba sorprendido. "Antes debemos apresurarnos en que usted tome su posición como Lord de la Casa antigua y Noble Potter. Espere aquí.", Le ordeno antes de saltar de sus silla y salir de la oficina.

Harry tan solo se pudo quedar en su silla jadeando de la sorpresa.

¿El más fuerte que Dumbledore?

¡Increíble!

Una mano de dedos largos y delgados se acercó a un gran libro de contabilidad que estaba sentado a un lado de la mesa. El libro se abrió con un fuerte 'golpe' y el duende comenzó a rebuscar entre las páginas. Se detuvo en una página específica, rastro que el dedo hacia abajo, a continuación, comenzó a hojear más páginas. Harry esperó pacientemente, sintiendo que sería mejor no apresurar al duende en su tarea.

"Aquí esta".

Rakno volteó el libro alrededor para que Harry pudiera verlo. La página que duende había volteado a parecía contener la información que Harry quería, escrito en una letra cursiva ordenada:

_Harry__James__Potter__, __heredero__de__la casa__antigua__y__más noble__de__Potter._

_Bóvedas:_

_Bóveda de la familia Potter:_

_129, 200, 343, 234 galeons, 123, 123 sickles, 1, 232 Knuts_

_Bóveda__ Evans:_

_590, 832 galeons, 23 sickles, 223 knuts_

_Fondo Fiduciario Potter:_

_50, 000 galeons añales para la escuela y gastos subsistencia._

_Propiedades:_

_Cabin Potter- Valle de Godric- Destruida._

_Apartamento Evans- London – Oculta bajo un encantamiento Filedio._

_Villa Potter – Francia – Protegida._

_Mansión Potter – Inglaterra- Protegida._

_Casa Potter- Italia- Protegida._

_Mansión Potter-New York, Estados Unidos- Protegida._

_Hotel 5 estrellas-Las vegas, Estados Unidos- Protegida._

Harry pestañeo una vez, luego dos veces. Su rostro lentamente se desencajaba en una mueca y su boca se abrió un poco.

Harry no esperaba esto. Leyó supo que su familia era rica pero nunca pensó que poseían tanto dinero y propiedades, sin embargo esto era irreal. Para una persona como el quien fue criado como un esclavo y atesorar cualquier mínima cosa que le den, sin importar que tan pequeña, frágil o el valor que posee dicha cosa, era un sueño hecho realidad.

Rakno se inclino hacia delante viendo la expresión del joven Potter atentamente. Las cosas que sus viejas y puntiagudas orejas han escuchado lo han dejado alarmado. Nunca en sus años siendo contable y administrador de gringotts había escuchado algo semejante. Harry Potter, el chico que vivió y en otras palabras su jefe, era ignorante de que era su jefe. De hecho, era ignorante de toda su familia y posiciones. Era una noticia alarmante y preocupante a la vez.

"Increíble." Susurro Harry. "Nunca pensé que tuviera tanto dinero. Digo, claro, en mi primera visita a gringotts vi todas la monedas que poseía en esa bóveda pero esto es mucho mas de lo que pensé tener." Harry estaba fascinado, su plan había dado fruto y ahora podía tomar control de sus cuentas logrando la emancipación. Con ella su libertad de los Dursleys.

Rakno asintió con una sonrisa. "Si, señor Potter. Su familia es una de las mas ricas del mundo mágico." Informo el goblin lo obvio. "Su abuelo, Charlie Potter. Era un buen negociante, y su padre no quedaba muy atrás. Juntos han logrado aumentar la fortuna."

Harry pestaño. "No sabia eso, de echo no se casi nada de mi familia." Admitió con las mejillas un poco rojas.

"En la bóveda Potter encontraras la información que necesites." Le informo Rakno, Harry alzo su cabeza rápidamente viendo al goblin con esperanza. "Primero debe firmar los papeles de emancipación para que sea un adulto delante del ministro y la magia." Chasqueo los dedos y unos papeles parecieron de la nada en sima de la mesa.

Harry tomo la pluma y formo donde el duende le señalo. De pronto sintió como su cuerpo se comenzaba a sentirse un poco más liviano pero la sensación duro poco. Una luz dorada comenzó a brillar en su pecho y se disipo en una bola de humo. "¡¿Qué fue eso?!" El Pregunto alarmado por desprevenida apariencia de la luz.

Rakno lo miro calmadamente. "Ese fue el detector usado por el ministerio de Magia cual les dice si usa la magia siendo menor de edad. Al firmar este papel anula automáticamente el detector. Eso quiere decir que usted puede usar la magia a partir de este momento sin preocupación.".

Harry estaba feliz ahora podía usar magia fuera del colegio y nadie podía decir nada porque era considerado un adulto. "¿Y el anillo? Según leí los Lord deben ser aceptados por el anillo de la familia para tomar total control de la finanzas y responsabilidades de la familia.". Pregunto Harry habiendo leído en la biblioteca sobre los Lords y Ladys del Mundo Mágico junto a Hermione.

Rakno lo miro feliz. "Si el anillo vendrá después. Por ahora debemos destruir los bloqueos porque como usted esta ahora dudo mucho que el anillo lo acepte como jefe de la Casa Antigua y Noble Potter."

Harry asintió. "Tienes razón, Señor Rakno. En este estado soy débil y no merecedor del liderazgo de mi familia.".

Rakno salto de su silla y camino hacia la puerta. "Venga vamos Señor Potter lo mejor será comenzar con el ritual.", Harry suspiro y lo siguió.

A partir de este momento las cosas cambiaran le guste a quien le guste.

La casa Potter volverá a su gloria pasada. Harry James Potter se encargara de eso.

El mundo Mágico no esta preparado para lo que viene.

**Nota del Autor:**

**Perdón por la demora pero es que estoy tomando exámenes y se me ha cortado el tiempo. Perdón por la ortografía tratare de mejorarla. **

**Aclaraciones: No habrá romance entre Harry y otro hombre, no tengo nada en contra de estos fics pero suelo evitarlos leer. Digo soy hombre y no me gusta leer sobre un hombre poniendo su pone en el trasero de otro. Lo siento por aquellos que esperaban ver a un Harry/Draco pero no en esta historia. **

**Dumbledore será un poco manipulador pero con buenas intensiones aunque a veces tratara de forzar a Harry a cumplir con sus demandas pero Mi Harry lo pondrá en su puesto. Ahora esto no es como muchos fics por hay que siempre sucede la misma vaina una y otra vez. Si Dumbledore sigue metiéndose con Harry, pues terminara muerto. Fin.**

**Ron por mas que me guste… y lo odie. En esta historia no será un personaje importante, el ocasiones habrá un poco de blashing con el pero no mucho. **

**Esto es un Harry/Fleur/Daphne/OC muggle. Un Harem de tres personas pero no piensen que será como siempre. Habrá drama, desconfianza, celos y peleas. **

**Espero apartarme de los clichés pero se encontraran con algunos. **

**OCC esta mal escrito, es OoC:**** Siglas de "Out of Character" ("Fuera de Personaje"); cuando uno o más personajes toman actitudes y pensamientos diferentes a los de la obra original. Así que esperen aun Harry muy diferente al del canon. Este será más inteligente, mucho más fuerte y no temerá al quitar algunas vidas. Sera más Slytherin; ambicioso, astuto, y calculador. **

**Este fic seguirá mas allá de los sietes años en Hogwarts y quizás se convierta con otra serie.**

**El próximo capitulo será mucho mas largo algunas 6000 o 7000 palabras. Solo tengan paciencia que estoy en exámenes.**

**¡Reviews aquí!****  
****l****  
****l****  
****l****  
****V**


	3. Chapter 3

-Harry Potter, El Potter.-

"Gringotts es uno de los tres lugares que posee una cámara de rituales en Inglaterra, Señor Potter. Algo de lo que nosotros, los goblin, estamos orgullosos de tener." Le informo Rakno a Harry quien se encontraba viendo el lugar donde el goblin lo había llevada. El lugar no era muy grande, era del mismo tamaño que su habitación compartida en Hogwarts. A los lados en las viejas paredes grises se encontraban varias velas colgando de diferentes colores, algunas brillaban azul, otras rojas, amarillas y verdes. Lo más llamativo era lo que parecía un poso de agua pero este brillaba de diferentes colores con la misma intensidad que las mismas velas.

"¡El agua esta brillando!"Exclamo Harry quien admiraba los cambios de colores del agua. Nunca había visto algo así en Hogwarts ni en los libros que había leído en la biblioteca. "¿Qué clase de hechizo le han puesto?" Pregunto Harry.

Rakno negó con su cabeza. "Ninguno, Señor Potter." Harry lo miro confundido. "Lo que esta viendo ahora mismo es la concentración de sangre de varios animales mágicos de luz."

Harry lo miro sorprendido. "¿Sangre? ¡Pero si yo no veo sangre!" Exclamo el confundido. "La sangre es roja, no verde, azul y amarilla."

Rakno rio a la ignorancia del potter. "Se ve que tiene que aprender mucho del mundo mágico, Señor. En el mundo mágico la sangre entre las personas y animales mágicos es diferente. En el transcurso de los años se encontrara con animales de distintas sangre, y quizás a personas también." Harry lo miro sorprendido, nunca se imagino que los animales y las personas tuvieran sangre de distinto color. ¡Y que puede que haiga personas con sangre de otro color que el rojo! Rakno aclaro su garganta para llamar la atención de Harry. " En este poso esta la sangre de los animales o seres más puros del mundo mágico, entre ellos esta el fénix, Veela y el unicornio. La sangre de cada uno de estos animales tiene gran poder mágico cual se puede usar para diferentes rituales mágicos sean de luz o oscuros. Lo que haremos ahora es meterlo en el poso mientras activamos las runas que están escritas en el borde y dentro del poso. Ahora señor Potter necesito que se desnude y entre al poso."

Harry lo miro preocupado y alarmado."¿Desnudarme? ¿Es necesario hacerlo?" Harry no quería mostrarle su cuerpo a nadie, sabiendo el mal estado en que esta. Barias cicatrices sean añadido a su piel desde que llego a Hogwarts, aunque no eran nada comparada con las que le han dado su tío Vernon en su niñez.

Rakno lo vio por un momento no entendiendo cual era el problema de mostrar su cuerpo. Suspiro profundo, a veces no entendía a los humanos… Al menos que. ¡Claro! Sus ojos se ensancharon por un momento. Harry Potter ha sido maltratado físicamente por su familia muggle y le han dejado cicatrices en su cuerpo, cicatrices que no quiere que nadie vea. "No se preocupe Señor Potter una vez que entre en el poso y comencemos el ritual, las cicatrices de su cuerpo sanaran." Le dijo Rakno a Harry dándole una mirada de entendimiento.

Harry lo miro asustado. "¡¿Cómo supo?!"

Rakno se encogió de los hombros. "Tenia mis sospechas pero ahora lo he confirmando. Pero no se preocupe una vez terminado el ritual su piel quedara como la de una bebe, se lo aseguro."

Harry aun un poco asustado asintió lentamente con su cabeza, desde que entro a Hogwarts siempre ha estado al tanto de que nadie le viese el cuerpo, sabia que si alguien hubiera visto sus cicatrices crearía un escándalo a nivel mundial y sin duda los del periódico el Profeta no descansarían hasta encontrar la verdad. El no quería volverse el asma reír de todos, ni a la persona que todos deban tener pena, mucho menos quería que su vida se volviera algún circo donde todos quieren estar en primera fila para ver que mas pasara en la miserable vida de Harry Potter.

El solo quiere ser Harry Potter, un niño normal, con problemas normales y una vida normal. No un icono nacional, ni el siguiente Dumbledore o Merlín como muchos ya se lo han imaginado y comentado en las reuniones. Tampoco quería ser Harry Potter el héroe del cual los padres les cuentan historias a sus hijos antes de dormir. A veces le gustaría desaparecer a una isla donde nadie lo conociera como Harry Potter el chico que vivió, sino como Harry Potter una persona que solo quiere vivir una vida tranquila. Pero sabia que le seria imposible, el debía cumplir su deber como ultimo Potter y llevar a su familia hasta lo mas alto como los libros lo dicen. El no podía solo irse y dejar todo a la nada, no podía dejar que las personas se olviden de que alguna vez existió una familia orgullosa y fuerte llama los Potter. Se lo debía a su padre y a su madre quienes se sacrificaron para que el hoy este vivo.

Se lo debía a sus ancestros.

Con una nueva determinación rápidamente se quito la ropa hasta quedar desnudo pero obviamente tenía la cara roja de la vergüenza y se tapo su pene con las manos.

Rakno solo meneo su cabeza de aun lado a otro riendo. "Humanos." Murmuro para el mismo, luego chasqueo sus dedos y tres goblin mas aparecieron en la sala formando un triangulo, cada uno llevaba túnicas negras que le tapaban el cuerpo entero.

Harry salto asustado por la desprevenida apariencia de los goblin provocando que Rakno rodara sus ojos. "Estos son los tres goblin encargados de los rituales. Han sido entrenados desde su nacimiento para aprender todo sobre rituales. Así que no temas que todo saldrá bien." Dijo Rakno refiriéndose a los tres goblin encapuchados quienes asintieron con un meneo de cabeza. "Ahora entra al poso para comenzar con el proceso de exorcismo, Señor Potter."

Harry trago saliva audiblemente, entro al poso con cuidado y paciencia para no caer. El líquido le llegaba hasta el pecho y de inmediato noto que no era fría, ni caliente y que sentía una sensación de paz, como si sus preocupaciones se habían desvanecido a la nada. Suspiro placenteramente, nunca en su vida había sentía algo parecido, ni la mejores de la duchas en Hogwarts lo hacia sentir como ahora. De hecho por un momento se le olvido que el líquido era sangre y no agua, pero para su sorpresa no sintió asco ni nada parecido.

Sin contratiempo los goblin comenzaron a cantar en un idioma nunca escuchado para el, era rustico y molestaba a sus oídos como si una mosca estuviera merodeando mientras trataba de dormir. La sangre comenzó a burbujear y se calentaba a una rapidez preocupante, pronto su piel comenzó a sentir el calor del agua y trago un grito que quería salir de su garganta. Apretó sus dientes tratando de no gritar hasta que no pudo soportar la intensidad y dejo salir un grito fuerte. El agua subió hasta taparlo completamente brillando fuertemente mientras los goblin cantaban aun más fuerte en una unión perfecta. Rakno por su parte abandono la sala sellándola, agrego unos cuantos de sus mejores hechizos para que la cámara sostenga la magia que seria liberada por el Señor Harry de lo contrario no seria capaz de sostener y se vendría a bajo llamando la atención de todo el banco.

Mientras tanto Harry sentía un dolor sin igual, ni los golpes de Vernon eran tan dolorosos. Su piel era hervida al igual que su interior cuando trago de la sangre. Sentía como su frente prácticamente se abría en dos y liberaba una sustancia negra cual desaparecía de inmediato al contacto con la sangre pura. Su cuerpo liberaba ondas de magia tras onda, y sus huesos se desbloqueaban y volvían a sus lugares. El se retorcía de un lado a otro pero cada vez que trataba de salir una fuerza lo empujaba hasta el centro del poso.

El trascurso del ritual duro por 5 minutos para completarse, sin duda alguna los minutos más dolorosos para Harry Potter. Rakno entro a la cámara un minuto de pues para encontrar a Harry desmayado y a los goblin cansados.

**°!°!°!°!°!°!°!°!°!°!°!°!°!°!°!°!°!°!°!°!°!°!°!°!°!°!°!°!°!°**

Harry despertó sintiéndose mejor que en mucho tiempo ¡rayos! Podía decir seguridad que nunca se ha sentido tan bien en su vida. Su cuerpo estaba acostado en la mejor cama que alguna vez haya sentido y las sabanas eran tan suaves y cálidas que le costaba abrir los ojos, así que sin pensarlo dos veces acomodo su cabeza en la cómoda almohada suspirando profundo.

"Veo que le gusta las camas de Gringotts, Señor Potter." Dijo Rakno entrando a la habitación justo a tiempo para ver a Harry acomodarse en la cama. Harry rápidamente se sentó en la cama alarmado por la desprevenida entrada del goblin y se sonrojo un poco. "No lo culpo ya que ellas están hechizadas, a cualquier goblin le gustaría una noche placentera después de un día de trabajo. Pero dígame señor potter ¿Cómo se siente?"

"Me siento bien, increíble para ser preciso. Siento como si he liberado peso de mis hombros, también me siento mas poderoso que antes. No se como explicarlo es, es solo que me siento muy bien." Dijo Harry con una sonrisa mientras movía sus brazos de un lado a otro disfrutando la sensación de su nuevo cuerpo.

Rakno asintió felizmente. "Eso se debe a la liberación de toda su magia, Señor Potter. Cuando se le bloquea la magia a un ser mágico afecta de mala manera el funcionamiento del cuerpo, la capacidad mental y crecimiento de el mismo. Una vez liberado su cuerpo se sentirá completo y la magia forzara al cuerpo al estado que debería de estar. Mire usted." Rakno saco su barita y transformo un baso en un espejo de tamaño completo.

Harry salió de la cama y vio que solo tenía unos nuevos calzoncillos puestos pero nada más. Suspiro un poco pero por lo menos no estaba desnudo, pensó Harry. Camino hacia el espejo y jadeo de la sorpresa por lo que vio. Sin duda su cuerpo había cambiado, enfrente de el estaba un cuerpo de un joven de doce o trece años de edad, no un cuerpo de un chico de nueve años. El antes media 4"8 algo pequeño para su edad pero ahora había crecido hasta unos buenos 5"5, bastante grande pero de nuevo sus padres también lo eran, incluso su madre debía medir algunos 5"11 pies. Se contento al ver que no era carne y huesos como horas antes, ahora gano unas cuantas libras y las cicatrices habían desaparecido, su rostro cambio un poco a mas angular y perdió un poco de grasa de bebe. Sus ojos brillaban a un mas que antes, si eso era posible y podía ver perfectamente sin lentes, t-¡¿Espera?! ¡¿No más lentes?! Una gran sonrisa rompió en el rostro de Harry al confirmar que ya no necesitaba lentes para ver, algo de lo que estaba muy agradecido porque no le gustaba llevar esos lentes grandes y ovalados que lo hacían ver extraño. Su pelo había crecido considerablemente ahora le llegaba hasta un poco mas haya que los hombros y podía amararla en un cola de caballo y no era tan revoltoso como antes.

"¡Woo!" Fue lo único que Harry pudo decir. Estaba impresionado y feliz con su cambio, ya se imaginaba la cara de Hermione cuando lo viera, con esto quizás las chicas dejen de abrazarlo por los pasillos. "No me reconozco."

"Es una suerte que la sangre mágica de los Potter no se activo en el proceso de liberación." Dijo Rakno.

Harry giro rápidamente sorprendido. "¿Sangre mágica?"

Rakno asintió. "Todas las familias en algún punto de la historia ha tenido una pareja de animal mágica sea duende, vela, goblin. Incluso algunas familias tienen sangre fénix en sus venas pero esto solo puede ser adquirida por medio de rituales. Los Potter tienen unas de las mayores cantidades de sangre mágica de toda Inglaterra, me extraña que la de usted no se haya activado, Señor Potter."

Harry cada rato mas que pasaba con Rakno descubría cosas que nunca pensó que fueran posibles, se preguntaba que tanto le faltaba por aprender. "Entonces en realidad no hay magos de purasangre."

Rakno negó con la cabeza. "Depende de que se refiera, si un mago tiene un hijo con una veela, el hijo debería ser considerado un mago de purasangre porque al fin y al cabo sus padres son mágicos. Se deja de ser purasangre cuando una de los padres sea muggle o un ser "sin magia". Es una lastima que las personas como los Malfoy niegan tener sangre de animales mágicos en sus venas."

A Harry no le sorprende que los Malfoy fueran una de las familias que negaran su relación con los animales mágicos. Conociendo a Draco quien tomaba placer de estregarles a los otros sobre su grandeza de ser mago de purasangre aunque varios media-sangre y nacidos muggle le podían patear el trasero en cualquier momento del día.

"¿Hay alguna forma de saber que tipo de sangre de animal mágico tengo?" Pregunto Harry curioso de saber que tipo de sangre llevaba en sus venas, quizás tenga la de un dragón o vampiro.

Lamentablemente Rakno negó la cabeza. "Solo los jefes de las familias lo saben, ellos son muy cuidadosos con esta información no queriendo que salga a la luz que algunos poseen sangre de duende domestico en sus reales venas. Serian el asma reír de todos." Harry rio un poco. "Ahora creo que seria el mejor momento para aceptar el anillo de la casa Potter, no tengo dudas que lo aceptara, también le haremos un examen de hereditario para ver que tan poderoso es." Dijo Rakno antes de caminar hacia la puerta

Harry asintió y estaba a punto de seguirlo cuando se percato de su estado de desnudes. "Disculpa Rakno pero ¿Dónde están mis ropas?" Pregunto el mirando a su alrededor sus ropas aunque dudaba que le sirvieran ya que ha crecido bastante después del ritual, de echo ninguna de sus otras prendas le quedaran. Sin embargo una vez que tome el control de su familia saldría y compraría ropas nuevas que le guste y que le quede.

Rakno se detuvo y giro con una mirada feliz. "¡Ah! ¡Que bueno que pregunte, señor Potter! Porque me he encargado de comprarle un nuevo traje digno de un Lord." Exclamo Rakno mientras sacaba su barita y apunto hacia la cama. Dejando a Harry con la sospecha de que estaba esperando que el preguntara. Pronto una gran caja salió de bajo de ella. Harry la miro curioso y se acerco lentamente aun acostumbrándose a sus nuevas largas… extremidades, rápidamente saco unos pantalones negros de un material suave, una camiseta manga larga negra con cuello alto que de seguro le taparía la boca si lo desease, luego saco unas botas negras, una corea verde oscuro y por ultimo una chaqueta larga de color verde oscuro.

Harry movía sus manos por la tela de la ropa sintiéndose impresionado. "¡Woo! Se siente grandioso, es suave y la vez se siente muy resistente como si una espada no dejara dada mas que un rasguño." Susurro Harry.

Rakno asintió. "Así es, Señor Potter. Lo que tiene en sus manos son unas de las telas más caras del mundo mágico. El pantalón y la camiseta están hecho de piel de acromantula, una piel aparte de muy cara también es difícil de encontrar ya que no todos los magos son los suficientemente loco para entrar a las cuevas donde se encuentran las colonias de estas grandes arañas. Como vera es muy suave y también resistente. Las botas, corea y la chaqueta están hecho de piel de dragón. Otra piel muy cara y resistente, capas de resistir hechizos de quinto año."

Harry no sabia que decir, podría nombrar con una mano los regalos que le han dado en su vida y quizás aun le quedaran dedos para contar. Apreciaba lo que Rakno estaba haciendo por el y quizás sea parte de su trabajo o quizás no pero aun así le agradecía por haber tomado el tiempo para ayudarlo en su liberación y misión. Entendía que sin su ayuda nada de esto seria posible.

Se le acerco a Rakno sorprendiendo cuando se agacho y le dio un abrazo. "¡Gracias! ¡Muchas gracias!" Susurro Harry mientras derramaba unas cuantas lagrimas y se retiro al baño tomando su nuevo traje.

Rakno se quedo parado por un minuto en su lugar con una mirada blanca en su rostro, antes de sacudir su cabeza. "Humanos." Murmuro con un leve sonrojo.

Treinta minutos después Harry y Rakno se encontraban una ves en la oficina donde todo como comenzó. Rakno estaba detrás del escritorio sosteniendo una clase de papel amarillo. Lo puso en el escritorio y saco una daga de una de las gavetas, Harry por un momento se tenso antes de relajarse cuando Rakno lo coloco encima del papel.

"Este es un papel especial creado por la magia de los goblin para encontrar la herencia de los magos usando un poco de sangre. Después de todo la magia se encuentra en la sangre. Solo deje caer unas gotas de sangre en el papel." Indico Rakno.

Harry asintió y tomo la daga para después proceder a contar su mano sin pestañar por un momento dejando caer una buena cantidad de sangre en papel especial. Miro con fascinación como su herida sanada en cuestión de segundos. Miro mas de cerca la daga, vio que había escritos unas runas en ellas de seguro de tipo sanadora. Rakno toco el papel con su barita diciendo alguna clase de hechizo que Harry no pudo comprender. El papel brillo por un momento y Rakno lo leyó por un momento y cuando termino miro a Harry con una sonrisa muy grande.

"El resultado fue mas de lo esperado, Señor Potter." Dijo el entregándole el papel. Harry lo tomo curioso y lo leyó.

_Harry James Potter._

_Descendencia: _

_Casa más antigua y noble Potter._

_Casa más antigua y noble Black._

_Pode Mágico según las medidas de Merlín: 700_

_Habilidades: Lengua pársel, Oclumencia Natural, Medio Metamorfomagia._

Harry quedo impresionado por lo alto numero de su poder. Ahora comenzaba a creer que el, Harry Potter, tenia el poder para convertirse en un mago muy poderoso. Si lo que dice Rakno es cierto entre varios años mas su poder crecerá aun mucho mas cuando termine su madures del núcleo. Aunque estaba confundió no entendía los otros términos.

"Veo que esta confundido."Observo Rakno, Harry se rasco la cabeza avergonzada. "Bueno le explicare aunque le sugiero leer mas, Señor Potter. Comencemos con que es lengua Pársel. La lengua pársel es la lengua de las serpientes, es un poder muy poderoso y raro. Si usted logra dominar esta técnica el poder de sus hechizos se triplicaran a la hora de usarlo, pero le advierto no usarla delante de alguna persona porque en Inglaterra es considerado que solo los magos oscuros poseen esta habilidad. La Oclumencia es usada para proteger la mente de la Legeremancia que es un hechizo usado para leer los pensamientos de otras personas o ver sus recuerdos. Usted tiene Oclumencia Natural así que tiene barreras casi impenetrables pero le sugiero que busque libros sobre esta arte ya que hay más de la Oclumencia que proteger la mente. Por ultimo usted es un Metamorfomago cual no es una sorpresa ya que usted es descendencia Black por parte de su abuela, Dorea Potter nee Black. La Metamorfomagia es un arte muy útil con ella puede este cambiar su cuerpo como le guste, de tamaño, color y peso. Lamentablemente usted solo podrá cambia el color de su pelo, ojos y piel." Termino Rakno una larga explicación y procedió a tomar agua.

Harry una vez más estaba impactado y pensar tenia todas estas técnicas selladas por los bloqueos. Se imaginaba lo útil que le hubiera sido tenerlas mientras vivía con los Dursleys. "¡Increíble!" Exclamo Harry.

Rakno sonrió un poco. "Seguro que si, muchas personas matarían por tener unas de sus habilidades, señor Potter. Tenga cuidado con quien las comparte ya que una vez que acepte este anillo dejara de ser un simple estudiante de Hogwarts y entrara en el peligroso camino de los Lords, muchos querrán unirse ha usted por su dinero y fama, otros trataran de destruirte. He servido por muchos años a los Potter y no quiero ver que esta línea fallezca. Usted tiene el poder para llegar hacer cosas grandes en este mundo desordenado y corrupto, úselo bien. "Dijo Rakno seriamente y saco una cajita de las gavetas.

Harry asintió igualmente de serio. "Le prometo que los Potter una vez mas volverá hacer la gran familia que una vez fue." Harry tomo la cajita y la abrió. Dentro había un anillo de oro con un diamante en forma de P. Lentamente lo tomo y lo deslizo en su dedo. Harry jadeo un poco cuando el anillo comenzó a brillar y se ajustaba en su dedo. Sentía una nueva sensación que entraba en su cuerpo e información invadía su mente sobre su papel como Lord. De cómo debía comportarse y sobre las cientos de leyes que existen.

Rakno se levando e inclino su cabeza en respecto. "¡Saludo a Harry James Potter, El Nuevo Lord Potter!" Exclamo Rakno.

Había nacido un nuevo Lord.

Y con el nuevos cambios.

**Notas del Autor:**

**Se que tarde un poco, bueno tarde mucho en actualizar y como verán no son 6000 ni 7000 palabras como lo prometí pero lance este capitulo rápido para que vean que no he abandonado la historia. La cuestión que estos meses he estado sumamente ocupado. Primero con los exámenes después la universidad y esas cosas personales.**

**Pero ya estoy de huerta y para quedarme… creo.**

**Ya saben dejen un**

¡Reviews aquí!**  
**l**  
**l**  
**l**  
**V


	4. Chapter 4

-Harry Potter, El Potter.-

Libertad.

Unos meses atrás para Harry la libertad estaría en la lista de lo imposible, para un chico que siempre ha estado en las manos de unos familiares abusivos que lo obligaban a cumplir cada uno de los caprichos que se le vengan a la mente, la esperanza de alguna vez ser libre o al menos sobrevivir su adolescencia era muy poca. El siendo un niño no encontraba la manera de escapar de los Dursleys creyendo que si se iba y lo volvían ha encontrar lo matarían, en un momento de desespero tomo el valor de decirle sobre su tratamiento en la casa de sus tíos a los vecinos pero extrañamente estas personas mostraron un gran desinterés por sus palabras y lo culparon de mentiroso. Luego descubrió que sus tíos se habían encargado de llenarles las mentes a los vecinos sobre como el estaba tratando de dañar la imagen social de la hermosa familia de los Dursleys, después de todo el solo era un hijo de un matrimonio de delincuentes.

Pero todo fue cambiando cuando recibió una carta, un pedazo de papel que prendió la crispa de la esperanza en su corazón pero aun estando en Hogwarts esa chispa tan solo iluminaba un rincón de todo el apartamento.

Pero todo cambio.

Ahora caminando por el pasillo de Gringotts con un paso confiable, una vestimenta de un rey y, se atrevía a decir, con una aura de poder. Harry James Potter estaba feliz, su rostro brillaba con una paz que nunca había sentido, como si el peso del mundo había sido levantado de sus hombros caídos tomando una pose derecha, firme y orgullosa.

Rakno quien estaba a su lado lo miraba con unos ojos críticos. "Ahora es un Potter." Murmuro el duendo pero Harry estando cerca pudo escucharlo y le lanzo una mirada curiosa y confusa.

"¿A que se refiere, señor Rakno?" Pregunto Harry, luego se detuvo sonriendo un poco. "Siempre he sido un Potter. No creo que este dudando que yo…"

Rakno lo interrumpió con una carcajada. "¡No! ¡No! Eso seria estúpido de mi parte. Cualquier duda que hubiera tenido había desaparecido cuando hicimos el análisis de sangre en el papel especial. Pero no es ha eso que me refiero, vera Señor Potter durante mi tiempo sirviendo a su casa he aprendido que ser un Potter es mas que compartir sangre. No, ser un verdadero Potter es mas que eso, usted no se ha dado cuenta pero desde que salimos de la oficina usted a comenzado a caminar de una forma diferente antes se le veía inseguro y asustado. Ahora camina con un aire de poder, con seguridad y orgullo. También hay un poco de lo que su abuelo llama el toque Potter cual es una combinación de un poco de arrogancia y seguridad."

Harry lo miro impactado por un momento. "N-no me había dado cuenta."

"No se preocupe, señor Potter. Estos cambios eran de esperar." Dijo la voz razonable de Rakno. "Cuando se coloco el anillo mucha información se descargo en su celebro y como usted no puede organizarla por el momento su cuerpo actuara por si solo por eso es están importante que aprenda el arte de la Oclumencia para que pueda poner todo en su puesto. Su padre también paso por estos pero como el ya sabia cuidar su mente los cambios no fueron tan drásticos, además incluso antes el ya actuaba como usted lo esta haciendo ahora, solo que mas juguetón, su abuelo mas serio, su bisabuelo mas misterioso mientras que usted mas pacifico."

Harry absorbió todo lo dicho cuidosamente queriendo aprender sobre sus fallecidos familiares. Rakno ha sido gran ayuda hasta ahora y muy informativo, había notado que este duende era diferente a los otros, el era mucho mas amigable y conocía mucho de sus padres. Sin embargo, había leído que los duendes valoraban el oro sobre encima de todo así que no le sorprendía que estuviera ganando el doble o triple que los otros duendes, después de todo los Potter eran una familia muy generosa y aunque sean de la casa de los Gryffindor ellos eran astutos al cuidar sus secretos, si el estuviera en el lugar de su abuelo le haría hacer un juramento mágico para asegurar su lealtad y evitar que lo traicionara a el y a las futuras generaciones.

A Harry se le abrieron los ojos de la sorpresa y le lanzo una mirada al anillo. El nunca hubiera pensado de esa manera, nunca se le hubiera ocurrido hacer que Rakno u otro duende jurase con su magia para que no lo traicionara. El hubiera aceptado la palabra del duende como si nada y la hubiera aceptado sin preguntar. Así era el antes pero con el anillo y la nueva información en su cabeza comenzaba a cambiar su forma de pensar y debía admitir que necesitaba ser mas cuidadoso ahora que era un Lord y agradecer al anillo e información por permitirle pensar de esta forma, sin embargo le preocupaba que el anillo controlara sus pensamientos en todo momento y no el. Suspiro sabiendo que lo primero que debía de hacer es comprar varios libros sobre Oclumencia.

Los dos siguieron caminando por los anchos pasillos del banco mágico en silencio, Harry comenzó a notar las miradas de las personas y duendes, y para su sorpresa el no trato de esconderse o comenzar a sentirse nervioso al contrario su espalda tomo una postura mas rígida y su cabeza se alzo un poco, no dudaba que en esos momentos su cuerpo había adoptado una postura de un mago de purasangre, una con gran similitud con Draco y varios alumnos de Slytherin y Ravenclaw. Pronto llegaron a la puerta que dividía las oficinas de los clientes más ricos y Lords de las casas nobles y ancestrales de Inglaterra.

Harry voltio a ver a Rakno y le inclino la cabeza en respecto algo que impacto a algunos goblin y personas quienes, hasta ahora, nunca han visto a un Lord mostrar tal respecto a una de la raza duende. "Tienes mi gratitud, Rakno de los goblin."

Rakno sonrió grande mostrando sus dientes grandes y afilados. "Me llena de alegría al ver que no todos los magos de esta generación son unos desconsiderados. Ahora antes de irse quiero que tome esta bolsa, es una especial llamada cartera sin fondo. Esta conectada directamente con su baúl así que no necesita bajar para buscar dinero. Solo piense la cantidad que desea y dentro aparecerá el dinero en otra bolsa mas pequeña pero normal." Dijo Rakno dándole lo que parece una cartera muggle negra y con una P hecha de oro.

Harry la tomo sintiendo su peso pero noto que su peso era equivalente a casi nada. La llevo mas cerca de sus ojos pasando sus dedos por el extraño material viendo las runas casi invisibles que si un muggle la viera pensaría que eran arreglos pero para un mago seria obvio las runas de protección aunque no sea capaz de distinguirla.

"Estas runas son de protección, ¿Cierto?" Pregunto Harry curioso, tratando de recordarse donde la ha visto. "Creo ver visto algo parecido en un libro en Hogwarts sobre protección de pertenencias."

Rakno asintió. "Si lo son. Estas runas están diseñadas para que solo usted y solo usted pueda sacar dinero. Es imposible tratar de robarlas ya que esta conectada a su anillo otra cosa imposible de quitar, si es robada inmediatamente aparecerá en su bolsillo. La biblioteca de Hogwarts tiene muchas de estas runas por si alguien intenta tomar los libros, solo los maestros pueden tomar cosas y estos solo por un corto tiempo."

"Viendo ahora es obvio que Hogwarts tenga este tipo de protecciones, después de todo Hogwarts en una escuela con cientos de años activa, quien sabe las cosas que estén ocultas en ese lugar. Me imagino las clases de protecciones tendrá el castillo." Dijo Harry colocando la cartera en su bolsillo derecho.

Rakno solo se encogió de los hombros. "Nadie sabe cuantas protecciones tiene, incluso Dumbledore quien esta conectado al castillo no sabe cuantas protecciones tiene. Se cree que los fundadores han unido un poco de sus almas con el castillo para protegerlo incluso desde la muerte. Claro no hay forma de confirmarlo porque Hogwarts oculta muchos secretos, secretos que deberían dejarse escondidos."

"Lo entiendo." Dijo Harry imaginando las cosas escondidas en el castillo, quizás sea como en la vieja película que vio en la casa de sus tíos mientras ellos se fueron de vacaciones dejándolo a el en la casa encerrado, no que en esos momentos le importase. La película era sobre un viejo castillo llenos de misterios que el dueño trato esconder desde cosas valiosas hasta cadáveres, la película era muy interesante y lo dejo impresionado con las cosas que habían escondidas, lo mas fascinante es que la película fue basada en la vida real de un señor rico. Si, esas cosas lo dejaron impresionado en ese momento y el dueño del castillo era un muggle, ahora Hogwarts es un castillo similar al de la película con la diferencia que este es mágico. No se imaginaba que estuviera escondido entre esas paredes, los misterios, secretos y miles de otras cosas.

Nadie era un santo, Harry estaba seguro que entre esas grandes rocas, entre esas grandes paredes estaban escondidos varios secretos sucios que trataron de ocultar algunos profesores, alumnos e incluso los fundadores, pruebas que harán que la grandiosa escuela de Magia y Hechicería sea vista de otra forma y no de la buena manera.

Harry miro a Rakno y sonrió un poco. "Claro que lo entiendo." Susurro en voz muy baja, Rakno lo miro con una sonrisa grande. "Bueno es mejor que me retire, hay muchas cosas que hacer. Después de todo el tiempo es oro y no es bueno desperdiciarlo."

"Puede venir en dos semanas para que valla al baúl de la casa de los Potter, recoger los documentos de sus negocios y otros que le serán entregado." Dijo Rakno antes de inclinar la cabeza nuevamente. "Que las cabezas de sus enemigos rueden en su camino y sus cadáveres sean colgados en su chimenea." Dio huerta comenzó a caminar hacia su oficina.

Harry por un momento se quedo quieto con sus ojos muy abiertos, sacudió su cabeza e ignoro lo que acabo de escuchar, suspiro pasando una mano por su, ahora, lacio pelo largo y comenzó ha salir del banco pasando a muchas personas que por unos segundos se detenían a verlo pasar pero Harry no voltio a ver a nadie.

Pronto se vio de nuevo en el callejón caminando entre las multitudes que ya no eran tan grandes, suspiro contento al no tener que inclinar su cabeza hacia arriba para ver a las personas, ahora incluso debía mirar un poco hacia abajo para ver ha algunas personas.

Era mucho lo que tenia que hacer, muchas cosas que comprar y aprender. Rakno le recomendó varios lugares donde tenia que ir para encontrar lo querido, primero tenia que comprarse un baúl mágico de barios compartimientos, luego ir a comprar varios libros y por ultimo ropa nueva ya que tenia pensado en deshacerse de la viejas ropas de su primo, Dudley.

Así que rápidamente camino hacia el único lugar donde sabia que vendían los baúles. Camino hacia un gran edificio rojo con el nombre de "Gambol & Japes", abrió la puerta de cristal y madera haciendo sonar la campana colgante. Rápidamente un señor de ojos oscuros y pelo castaño salió detrás del mostrador con una sonrisa grande, sus ojos se engrandecieron al verlo pero rápidamente volvieron a la normalidad. Camino hacia a Harry sobándose las manos y se detuvo enfrente de el inclinándose hacia delante.

"Buen día, Señor."Dijo el alegremente. "¿En que le puedo ayudar, joven Lord?"

"Necesito una Baúl especial para mis pertenencias." Dijo Harry firmemente.

El hombre lo miro con una mirada codiciosa. "¿Y que tan especial quiere que sea? Tenemos una variedad de modelos y de diferentes compartimientos con las mejores protecciones que se puedan inventar. "

Harry asintió. Pensando por un momento lo que quería que su baúl tuviera.

"Necesito un baúl con cinco compartimientos. Quiero que tenga una habitación, un baño, una biblioteca, una cocina y una sala de relajación. Lo quiero de alta cálida, el dinero no es problema. También quiero que tenga tantas protecciones como se pueda; anti rastreo, anti robo, contraseña, etc." Dijo Harry sorprendiéndose a el mismo, meses antes el no hubiera imaginado comprar algo así, el hubiera pedido algo mas sencillo con el miedo de que Vernon lo rompa pero ahora siendo influenciado por el anillo no pensaba comprar algo menor que lo mejor. Además tenia tanto dinero en el banco para comprar lo que le apetece, siendo justo el merecía mucho por lo que había pasado en las manos de sus parientes y ahora que tenia con que se compraría todo lo que quiera, incluso unas de esas consolas que tanto Dudley y sus amigos han suplicado por tener.

El hombre lo miro impactado por un momento ante de que su cara rompiera en una gran risa, Harry por un momento vio monedas en los ojos del vendedor.

"¡Ha venido al lugar indicado, joven Lord!", Exclamo desprevenidamente el vendedor. "¡Tengo justo lo que necesita! ¡Espere aquí!" El hombre, al que no se ha molestado en aprender el nombre, salió disparado hacia la parte de atrás dejando aun aturdido Harry Potter esperando. Harry suspiros, enserio las personas mágicas son mas locas de lo que se imaginaba.

Harry comenzó a caminar por la tienda para pasar el tiempo mientras escuchaba los ruidos que prevenían desde donde el hombre se había marchado. Harry juro escuchar un quejido de dolor, ¡Loco!, bueno si bien sabia "Gambol & Japes" también era una tiendas de bromas según los gemelos Weasley, así que debía tener quedado con lo que tocaba para no caer en una de ellas.

"¡Aja! Aquí esta." Dijo el hombre saliendo de la parte de atrás con una baúl de color café con una agarradera de metal en el tope. El baúl no era muy grande quizás del mismo tamaño que una mochila. "Esta es mi mas grande creación, joven Lord. Esta echo de Gwriff, una madera muy resistente que solo se da cada 100 años es los bosques de Alaska. Tiene los cinco compartimientos encargado ¡mas una sala de duelo! Estos tipos de baúl es usado por los Aurores y Aurores no identificados para sus misiones." Exclamo el hombre jovialmente.

Harry miro al baúl con admiración, era mejor de lo que esperaba y tenía una sala de entrenamiento. ¡Una sala de entrenamiento! El había escuchado que las salas de entrenamientos era lo mejor que había entre los equipamientos de entrenamientos y que tan solo los del ministerio podían autorizar tener una.

Miro al hombre con ojos grandes. "¡¿Acaso esto es legal?!" Pregunto.

El hombre resoplo. "Claro que no, el ministerio ha prohíbo la venta de estas clases de baúles amenazando con mandar a los vendedores a Azkaban ¡pero yo con toda mi audacia y destreza logre esconder dos de ellos! ¡Haha!" Rio el señor.

Harry lo miro nervioso por un momento. "¿No tiene miedo usted de que lo encuentren? ¿De que alguien lo delate con los Aurores?"

"¿Delatarme?" Dijo el hombre mirando con incredulidad a Harry. "¡Que absurdo! Dudo que alguien se atreva a delatarme, nadie es tan tonto para desperdiciar la oportunidad de tener uno de estos… Usted no es uno de esos tonto ¿cierto?" Dijo el hombre mirando a Harry un poco inseguro y preocupado.

"¡No! ¡No! No lo soy, como usted dijo seria un tonto si desperdiciara la oportunidad de tener un baúl como este." Dijo Harry rápidamente y el hombre se relajo. "Pero dígame ¿Qué clase de protecciones tiene?"

El hombre salto un poco con una gran risa, y Harry se vio devolviéndola inconscientemente. "¡Si! ¡Si! La protección, no queremos que nadie entre y vea lo que hay adentro mucho menos la sala de duelo pero no se preocupe que este pequeño baúl tiene las mejores protecciones que se han diseñado en todo el callejón, bueno excepto gringotts. Aquí, señor tenemos varios tipos de protección desde conjuros de no-notarme, contraseña, protección de sangre y magia que quiere decir que solo usted puede abrirlo. Aun este último es prohibido por el ministerio pero a este punto a nadie le importa lo que piense el ministerio. Solo agregue un poco de sangre en sima, nombre su contraseña y listo."

Harry miro el pequeño baúl impresionado, era justo lo que quería y mas. Le seria de mucha ayuda en estas vacaciones, sobre todo la sala de duelo. Tenia pensado en entrenar todo lo posible y este baúl era el perfecto. Le contentaba que gracias a Rakno ahora podía usar magia fuera de Hogwarts, quien sabe todas las cosas que podía hacer con su magia desbloqueada.

Varios minutos después Harry salió de la tienda con un nuevo baúl asegurado en su mano dejando aun feliz vendedor con unos cuantos cientos de galeones. Una vez mas se ligo en la multitud y sin perder tiempo se dirigió a comprar los libros a la Librería Flourish y Blotts.

Dentro se vio con miles de libros pero Harry tenía una idea de que clases de libros quería comprar. Así que por la siguiente hora Harry compro libros sobre diferentes tipos de magia, libros de todos los grados y mas avanzados, incluso compro los libros especializados para Aurores. Libros sobre la historia del mundo mágico nacional e internacional, también se aventuro por un libro especial de idiomas que contenía varios hechizos para que aprenda diferentes idiomas fácil rápido y fácil.

Por ultimo fue a la categoría de defensas contra las artes oscuras donde entro su libro Oclumencia pero no el Legeremancia cual era lógico porque el ministerio no quisiera tener magos capaces de leer las mentes de otros, bueno mas de lo que ya hay. Pero lo que le sorprendió era el precio del libro, los otros costaban 5, 6 o 7 galeones pero este tenia un precio absurdo, el costaba 500 galeones, ¡500! ¡Eso era la mita del sueldo que hacia un profesor en Hogwarts! Ahora entendía porque estaba a la venta a pesar de su importancia, es que el ministerio estaba seguro que nadie gastaría tanto dinero en un solo libro, ningún nacido muggle gastaría tanto dinero en un solo libro, y a los de sangre limpia se le enseñaba desde pequeño a defender sus mentes.

Sin embargo el precio no era nada para Harry, así que compro dos de ellos. Uno para el y otro para Hermione, ella de seguro le encantara tener en sus manos un libro como este para proteger de su mente, rio un poco al imaginarse la cara de ella cuando le diga que existen personas capaces de leer su mente e invadir su privacidad.

Luego Harry camino hacia la tienda de Madam Malkin donde fue recibido cálidamente por una chica de pelo negro y ojos café. La chica aparentaba de ser de algunos vente años y era muy amable pero Harry cometió el error de anunciar que necesitaba un ropero nuevo completo. Así que Harry paso las próximas tres horas midiéndose ropa tras ropa, desde pantalones, camisetas, zapatos y túnicas. Extrañamente Harry comenzó a disfrutar la atención que la chica le estaba dando, quería culpar al anillo pero el sabia que era el que lo estaba disfrutando porque por dentro el sabia que le gustaba la atención de las chicas en Hogwarts; los abrazos y los besos lo hacían sentir especial y querido.

Harry salió de la tienda prometiendo mandar cartas a la chica y una visita en el futuro. Sin más nada que hacer miro al anillo y anuncio. "¡Apartamento Evans!" De inmediato sintió que su cuerpo era succionado y comprimido en un tubo, era una sensación nada agradable y Harry se sostuvo el estomago para no vomitar. Duro unos minutos mareado con sus ojos cerrados, una vez que la sensación desapareció Harry abrió sus ojos para encontrarse en un apartamento grande al estilo muggle.

En las paredes había cuadros colgados con fotos de su madre, padre y el cuando era bebe. Paso sus ojos por cada una de las imagines y respiro hondo.

Callo en sus rodillas llorando de felicidad.

Al fin estaba en unos de los hogares de sus padres.

Estaba en casa.

Su hogar.

**Nota del Autor:**

**Una vez más pido perdón por la demora pero como ya les había dicho estoy sumamente ocupado y estoy haciendo todo lo posible para actualizar esta historia. No la quiero abandonar y no lo hare. Es mi favorita de todas la que escrito y sus comentarios me dan motivación para seguir escribiendo. **

**Quiero dar gracias por los comentarios que han dejado. En realidad nunca pensé a llegar a tener tantos. Me llena de alegría T.T XD**

**En el próximo capitulo Harry se encontrara con una sorpresa y si será un poco cliché pero pienso que seria la mejor manera de hacerlo, pero quien sabe puede que cambie de opinión y haga algo que no sea cliché.**

**Hasta la próxima.**

**Ya saben dejen sus**

¡Reviews aquí!**  
**l**  
**l**  
**l**  
**V


End file.
